


Itch

by EliolovesOliver



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Just a thought, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver





	Itch

It's not like he could help it. He didn't want to hurt himself or anything but well...

Whenever Jason fell asleep he kind of had a tendency to scratch himself. It wasn't even like deep or anything but his right hands fingers were scarred and callus lined because of it, tiny cuts forming over the harder skin. 

At first it wasn't much of a problem, he didn't even realise he'd scratched his fingers raw. After a while though he noticed his fingers burned under water. Usually when he was doing dishes or dealing with other chemicals but also just under ordinary water. He figured it was probably eczema or some other dermatological rash or whatever so he just stole an unused pair of rubber gloves he was certain Alfred would notice but not care about and ignored the burn during showers.

But one night he woke up with his fingers feeling as if thousands of ants were bursting through his skin crawling and biting along his right hand and god-was that blood fuck...

But he couldn't stop himself, it just itched so badly, and the scratches didn't even hurt but it wasn't helping either. 

He fell back asleep nails still digging into flesh and blood in that soothing, grotesque rhythm.


End file.
